Silicone oil emulsions comprising crosslinked silicone particles in water-dispersed silicone oil droplets are described in Patent Documents 1 and 2. A dimethylpolysiloxane endblocked by the trimethylsiloxy group at both molecular chain terminals is used as the silicone oil here. In addition, Patent Documents 1 and 2 teach the use of these silicone oil emulsions—or the silicone oil compositions obtained by removing the water from these emulsions—as cosmetic materials.
Various properties have come to be required in recent years from the silicone oil emulsions and silicone oil compositions that are used for cosmetic products. For example, the ability to prevent tangled hair and the ability to impart a smooth and silky feel are required in the case of hair cosmetics, while with skin cosmetics the ability to form a suitably spreadable and lustrous film on the skin is required.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2000-281523 A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2000-281903 A